The invention relates to the field of photodetectors, in particular photodetectors having higher breakdown voltages.
Photodetectors are fundamental devices that convert optical signals into electric signals. Fiber optical communication employs 1300 and 1550 nm wavelengths because of low attenuation coefficients of silica fibers. Er doped fiber amplifiers emphasize the importance of 1550 nm because of the direct amplification of optical signals without converting to electric signals. The amplification range between 1530-1560 nm is referred to as C-band, and the recently extended amplification range between 1570-1608 nm is referred to as L-band. The photodetectors for 1550 nm detection have so far been InGaAs photodetectors, since InGaAs is a direct semiconductor whose bandgap is 0.75 eV (corresponding to 1653 nm). Thus, InGaAs photodetectors can convert any optical signal in the C- and L-bands to electric signals. These optical fiber communication components are well developed.
High electric field application is generally necessary for photodetectors to achieve higher responsivity. However, breakdown voltage VBR is lower in narrow gap semiconductors which increases reverse leakage currents. Thus high field application is hard in photodetectors with similar bandgaps to Ge.
In general, the elements In, Ga, and As are all dopants in silicon to show donor or acceptor characteristics and could thus alter the circuit performance if diffused. Ge can be a candidate for on-chip photodetectors, since Ge is in the group IV element and produces no harmful effects if diffused. Thus, Ge provides a perfect opportunity to form highly efficient photodetectors.